Underworld Rage
Underworld Rage is a Multiplayer level in Q2. This level has corrupt spawn locations, meaning that while the player will spawn long enough to pick up a Weapon if it exists at the same location as the Spawn Location, they will be almost instantly teleported back to the location they were prior to death. The first time a player spawns into the level, the Spawn Location appears to work fine. Spawn Locations * Middle of Room #1 in Corridor #1: This room is used as an origin point. The Corridor outside of this Room is referred to as Corridor #1. The Rooms go counterclockwise around the Corridor. Corridor #2 exists on the opposite side of a connecting hallway, the Central Corridor, that makes up the middle of the map. In the Central Corridor are numerous Rooms, these are counted in relativity to Corridor #1 with odd numbers being on the near side of the hallway and even numbers being on the far side of the hallway. If looking from the doorway of Corridor #1, the Rooms are to the right and get progressively larger in number as they get further away from the Central Corridor. Also existent in the Central Corridor are two Sections, these are to the left if looking from the doorway of Corridor #1 with Section #1 on the near side and Section #2 on the far side. In the Sections, Room #1 refers to the room closer to the Central Corridor while Room #2 is the room further away (corrupt) * Middle of Room #2 in Corridor #1. (corrupt) * Middle of Room #3 in Corridor #1. (corrupt) * Middle of Room #1 in Corridor #2. (corrupt) * Middle of Room #2 in Corridor #2. (corrupt) * Middle of Room #3 in Corridor #2. (corrupt) Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Middle of Room #2 in Corridor #1. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Middle of Room #2 in Corridor #2. * Super Nailgun - Middle of Room #1 in Corridor #2. * Grenade Launcher - Middle of Room #3 in Corridor #1. * Rocket Launcher - Middle of Room #3 in Corridor #2. * Thunderbolt - Middle of Room #1 in Corridor #1. Powerups * Quad Damage - Far corner of Room #4 of Central Corridor. * Pentagram of Protection - Beside inner wall of Room #2 of Section #2. * Ring of Shadows - Beside inner wall of Room #2 of Section #1. * Green Armor - Between doorways to Room #1 and Room #2 of Central Corridor. Room-By-Room Summarization Central Corridor * Quad Damage in far corner of Room #4. * Green Armor between doorways to Section #1 and Section #2. * 3 Cells on wall near Corridor #1 in Room #1. * 25 Health between doorways leading to Corridor #1 and Corridor #2. Section #1 * Ring of Shadows beside inner wall of Room #2. * 3 Rockets beside inner wall of Room #1. Section #2 * Pentagram of Protection beside inner wall of Room #2. * 3 Shells beside inner wall of Room #1. Corridor #1 * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in middle of Room #2. * Grenade Launcher in middle of Room #3. * Thunderbolt in middle of Room #1. Corridor #2 * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in middle of Room #2. * Super Nailgun in middle of Room #1. * Rocket Launcher in middle of Room #3. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Q2 levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels